


The Taste Of Triumph

by MiChiAzalie



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless, Teasing, The King Always Wins, This Has No Excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie
Summary: Hakuno was torn. On one hand, this felt like one of those trick schemes that always ended up playing on the King’s favor; on the other hand, Gilgamesh made it sound too much like a challenge not to play along. She knew she was playing with fire, and yet, what other choice did she have? She has never backed down from a challenge, and she wasn’t going to start now.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Taste Of Triumph

Learning to share a life with each other was a big unknown for them both -a real challenge.

For her part, it had more to do with coming to terms with the fact that she no longer had to live on edge, that there was no longer a dead end at the end of her path that she somehow needed to surpass to prolong her life. That which had been once her main purpose back on the Moon Cell -surviving longer than most- was no longer required of her; she was no longer expected to fight insurmountable obstacles just for a small chance at extending her lifespan, but that force of habit of expecting something terrible to happen that would force her to stand and fight once more, taking away her peace and everything she had learned to love and covet, was still there.

Moreover, dealing with Gilgamesh’s quirks and habits wasn’t easy, and most of what she knew on how to deal with them she had to learn through trial and error. Sure, Hakuno knew that whatever they have developed along the way couldn’t be anything but unfitting and weird, and yet, she found herself coming back to him time and time again.

For Gilgamesh’s part though, he didn’t seem to be the least bit bothered by it. If she had to take a wild guess, she would say he was seemingly having a harder time breaking free from a self-imposed mentality of some sort rather than internally agonizing over whatever the fuck they were, like she did. He seemed not to understand nor care about the purpose of ‘restraint’, and she was sure that he had gone too many millennia without the need of understanding anyone else’s needs but his own.

That day’s ‘incident’ started almost by accident.

She had been sitting cross-legged on the couch, reading a book that she had taken from the Moon Cell’s Database before it was shut down -the word she was probably going for was ‘steal’ rather than ‘take’, but whoever had time to care for such details- with her Servant sitting behind her, chin nestled against her head as he played with something over his phone, the sound of wind beating against the windows and that of Gilgamesh’s mobile game blending into one. While it probably ought to be distracting, it was strangely comforting, in a way.

The evening was tranquil like that, so tranquil indeed that she felt like she could fall asleep here and there with the book against her lap and the strangely warm feeling of her Servant’s arms around her, until the sound of the game in the background died off, Gilgamesh seemingly having grown tired of whatever thing he had been entertained with, and deciding instead it was time that she provided said entertainment instead.

As it usually happened, it all started with one of those trick questions Gilgamesh was prone to asking whenever he had something halfway awful but entertaining at the same time in his mind. Hakuno had no idea where this was headed this time around, though, but if there was something certain about the situation at hand was that a bored Gilgamesh was a disaster waiting to happen.

Ah, there goes another sleepy evening flying out of the metaphorical window.

“Is it really spending hours upon hours on some measly book really so riveting, Master?” Gilgamesh had asked her dispassionately as he watched her lose track of time reading the book laying in her lap.

To that, however, he only got a simple hum in response, Hakuno too invested in whatever was that she was reading to even properly grace him with a fitting response, which apparently had him reeling and prompted one of those knee-jerk reactions of his.

“Woman, that was barely an answer. Are you even listening?” he asked, rolling his hand behind her in an impatient gesture that she couldn’t see but could imagine.

It was then that Hakuno tore her eyes away from the pages she was so engrossed reading to look up at him in the eye. She gave him a deadpan stare, and said:

“Gil, I _am_ listening to you.”

Those eyes of his all but darkened.

“Clearly not like you are meant to.”

“I can multitask.”

Probably not the smartest thing to say, but she could barely help it.

Sending her a derogatory look, the man snaked an arm around her and pinched her nose, making her let out a gasp that sounded in-between pained and surprised, the edges of her eyes slightly teary. The response to that was immediate: she let go of the book to rub at her sore nose instead, and it was then that Gilgamesh took ahold of it, the book now dangling precariously above her head and just out of reach as he pinched it between his thumb and forefinger.

She turned around, frowning as she still rubbed at her sore nose.

The corners of his lips twitched, giving her a taunting smirk that made her frown deepen at the sight of it.

“…Gil, if you could _please_ give it back? I was actually enjoying it,” she told him, trying to sound apologetical. However, Gilgamesh’s mind was already set and no amount of words would move him.

“Oh? Is that a demand that I hear?” he tilted his head slightly, affixing her with a sneering stare from the top of his nose. “You should have thought that better before daring not to show your due respect when prompted to speak to your king. Between I and some useless collection of thinly shaved tree-pressings covered in words, I shall be given the most deference!”

And as if to make his point across, the blond threw the book behind them, unconcerned, the tome making a dull sound as it came into contact with the floor where it was now laying discarded.

She exhaled sharply through her nostrils, her head slumping against his chest in a gesture that could only be interpreted as defeated. The thought that crossed her mind at that moment was ruder than the usual thoughts she was used to have about him on a day-to-day basis, but Hakuno really couldn’t help but think that she didn’t summon a ‘monster’ -like he had declared himself to be back when they were still on the Moon Cell-, but a glorified attention whore instead.

She now feels a little bad for thinking that way, though.

Just a little.

It was a good thing he wasn’t a mind reader.

“That’s-” but her words faltered, and she ended up letting out a tired sigh instead, knowing that bickering with him was hardly effective. “Forget it, knowing you I don’t have a say in this. What's on your mind, Gil?”

Ah, those red eyes all but gleamed.

“You know what games are, don’t you, Hakuno?” he cooed from behind, the vibrations of his voice oddly comforting.

“…Games,” she repeated, as if testing the word.

Games as in board games, or games as in videogames? Of course she knew what they were, even if she didn’t quite much like board games nor had the opportunity to invest time on those other kind of games that required a computer to play. What was he-?

Her own silent question was answered soon enough, though. A slight twirl of his wrist had a golden ripple appear from thin air, close to the floor, and from that weird dimension that were the Gates of Babylon a single videogame console, a set of controllers and a pair of games came out, falling gently onto the floor.

Hakuno stared at the set of games that lay on the floor bemusedly.

She had been bitched at just so that she would play a console game with him?

“I shouldn't be surprised, but… I am,” she muttered lowly to herself. If Gilgamesh heard, which she was sure he did, he didn’t address her statement, deciding to go for one of his trademark tirades about how much better his idea was and how much he still had to indoctrinate her into agreeing to pursue self-gratification and go along with his plans -he was right to some extent, his ideas were usually not _half_ as awful as she envisioned them in her head, but Hakuno had the feeling she was better off if he didn’t hear this from her.

“What's with that face just now? As much as the first half of the 21st century was a bloated, corrupt civilization best left forgotten-” he started, voice ripe with a disdain she hadn’t heard in quite a while, “-mongrels back then at least knew how to craft fascinating pastimes,” he then quickly amended, sounding like his usual self-indulgent self once more. “You shall find this much more entertaining that lulling yourself to sleep with some measly stolen tome.”

“I wasn’t falling asleep.”

Gilgamesh gave her a look.

Maybe she was. It didn't matter now, though.

Hakuno was released from the blonde's hold, Gilgamesh deciding to untangle himself from her to connect the gaming device to the TV, and really, all Hakuno could do was watch him with morbid curiosity. Seeing the King of Heroes do such mundane tasks was oddly… thrilling. It was one of those things that almost made him look like a more or less normal human being. A dysfunctional human being, but a human being all the same.

When he looked like that, she found she could barely deny him. So then-

“Fine, but mind you: I have never played those before. I don’t think I’ll be a great gaming partner,” she told him even as she was handed a controller, a frown set on her face as she stared down at the thing with unsure but slightly interested eyes.

“So I suspected,” he hummed, not even turning around as he finished connecting the last of the cables to the TV. “Although do not think poorly of yourself for it, mongrel of mine; after all, it is only to be expected; considering that I have a natural talent for such pastimes, anyone would come as subpar and clumsy in comparison.” 

_Jerk._

It wasn’t until he turned around again to face her that she wasn’t able to witness the smuggest expression she’s ever seen on him in all its glory.

Without missing a beat, Gilgamesh continued.

“…And as I suspected as well that you’d be foolishly stubborn, given your slow nature when it comes to the uptake of things…” he made a small pause, summoning another one of his golden ripples from which a red plastic bag came out from within. That small bag fell on his hands, and then he proceeded to dangle it in the air, “…I brought a small incentive.”

Ever so slowly, he started to lower the bag he had pinched between his fingers to a more reasonable height for her to reach, and perhaps it was unbecoming for someone of her age, digital being or not, but Hakuno couldn’t help the urge to stand from the couch, lunge forward and try to snatch the bag from the king’s grasp, even when she knew it was probably to no avail.

Just when her outstretched hand was about to grab the bag-

“Not so fast, Master.”

-Gilgamesh moved the bag away at the very last second before she could attempt to reach for it, making her _almost_ loose her footing.

Hakuno’s reaction made the corners of his lips twitch, his whole expression glowing with mirth.

“ _Why_?” she asked, looking up at him with a betrayed expression.

“Prizes are not meant to be given so easily,” he said simply, the mocking tone in his voice hard to miss.

The brunette took two steps back and slumped back on the couch, sighing.

Hakuno was torn. On one hand, this felt like one of those trick schemes that always ended up playing on the King’s favor; on the other hand, Gilgamesh made it sound too much like a challenge not to play along.

For a moment, Hakuno wondered what would happen if she were to say ‘no’; then again, she has never backed down from a challenge. She didn’t back down when she was trapped on the Moon Cell, and she wasn’t going to start now.

“Alright then. And if I beat you at whatever game you pick, does that mean that I will get to havethose chocolates?”

The blond made a great show of mulling that over with a smirk upon his lips.

“Hmm, a bet, isn’t it? I don’t see why not, although that is one audacious claim you are making right now, Master. Do you truly believe you can beat me? That you truly stand a chance against me? You can only try, Hakuno; after all, I always win at anything I do.”

Oh, if she had her doubts about whether she should address Gilgamesh’s challenge or not, now she was positive she wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp on any stupid game he picked and make him regret that he ever challenged an NPC to a videogame. The asshole needs humbling.

“We will see about that,” Hakuno told him in a hiss.

“Hm, if you insist,” he purred. “Although… what do I get in return if I beat _you_ instead, pray tell?”

The brunette could only blink at that, his own inquire catching her off balance.

“What-”

“Come on, Hakuno. I’m in the mood to hear what my Master would deem as appropriate bargain, if she’s so insistent on making bets.”

He regarded her with piercing hellfire eyes. She shuddered minutely under his gaze, which his perceptive eyes undoubtedly captured, she had little doubts about that.

Gilgamesh simply waited for her answer, the knowing, sneering smirk ever present upon his lips.

“Well?”

With a sigh of resignation, Hakuno said,

“Well, _I don’t know_ , Gilgamesh. What do _you_ want?” 

The blond clicked his tongue at her, finding the question to his own question unsatisfactory.

“Mongrel, you seem to have skipped lessons the day they taught basic negotiation skills. You're supposed to negotiate from a position of strength, not just expect the other to state their demands. Ah, well, let it be, if this is how it shall be, and given that there is little that you can provide that you haven’t already surrendered to me, I shall remain content if you supply me with more mana today as compensation for your earlier disrespect,” he told her easily, effortlessly so.

Hakuno blinked, her confused expression only lasting a few seconds before being replaced with a contemplative frown, cheeks slightly flushed.

“Supply you… with more mana,” she repeated slowly, and then, “sure, of course, because that’s not shady at all.”

She didn’t expect him not to propose something tricky considering she was dealing with Gilgamesh in the first place, but… c'mon, this was stupid. And it wasn't like this was the first time they would be intimate with one another, so what was the big deal, really?

“Think about your possibilities, think about them carefully, Hakuno; yes or no?”

Which she did, actually. Hakuno thought about her possibilities very carefully. For one, she had the promise of being offered peace and a bag full of chocolates as a reward for beating him. On the other hand, losing would mean having to supply Gilgamesh with an extra boost of mana and most probably have to bear with his gloating and peacocking for the rest of the week -sex aside, it was not very thrilling. There was also the legitimate possibility that he was just fucking with her and that he was just bluffing -he’s so picky he wouldn’t take her on the cold floor, would he?-, but on the other hand there was also the very tangible possibility that he wasn’t, because it wouldn’t be the first time he’s pulled dubious schemes on her such as this and some cold floor has certainly not stopped him before.

It was kind of exhausting to think about, really, and yet-

“Deal.”

Perfect white teeth showed in a wide, perfect smile. The grin on his face almost made him appear like a boy for a second, or at least it would if it wasn't for the fact that he was defiitely eyeing her with some sort of malicious intent. His eyes seemed to almost tell her that whatever he was planning, it wasn't going to play in her favor.

“Hm, famous last words. mongrel- However...” in a blink of an eye, he went from mildly amused to straight up predatory, “…this shall be amusing. You shall come to regret your decision in due time.”

Hakuno winced.

Why did she have the feeling she had just made a deal with the devil?

* * *

Things weren’t looking too great for her.

While the racing game the blond picked was easy to get the hang of, it was obvious it was also one game that he had a long history of experience with. Whereas she only knew how the controls worked -which she more or less had to learn through trial and error-, Gilgamesh knew about all the shortcuts and exploits the game had to offer for those who had invested a not-negligible amount of time playing it.

The scores that were on display on the TV screen were a testament to that and were hard to dispute.

She was losing. Not humiliatingly so, but- oh, who was she kidding, she was losing to a guy who most probably already had a list of sexual favors to demand of her; this was terrible.

This was going to be the last lap, and while Gilgamesh was already positioned first, she was currently stuck in a paltry second position. She was hot on his heels though, but her avatar was simply not fast enough to outdistance him. And sure, many would content themselves with being second, it wasn’t that bad of a position for someone to lose. Being second offered little comfort, but it was something.

But no, not for her. Hakuno couldn’t afford being second, she had to win by _any means necessary_. Her own pride was at stake and she would be damned if she was going to let the bastard get away with things again.

At first she had tried to win through legitimate ways. Now though Hakuno was trying everything in her mental list of bluffs and schemes to revert their positions, taking some of the shortcuts she has seen him take and even going as far as to pinch his sides every now and then in an attempt to break his concentration, but it was proving to be more difficult than she anticipated.

“Stalling tactics such as these can only get you so far, Master,” the man purred, sitting cross-legged on the couch with Hakuno sitting nearby. “You really do believe that you have the capability to outsmart me?”

Her brown eyes did not so much as move from the screen flashing their positions, but a quick glance at her would make it clear that they were full of obstinacy and poorly concealed rage, the reflected light from the TV screen making them all but glow in liquified gold, burning with desire for retribution.

With her lips closed tight and body tense against the cushions, Hakuno was more stubborn than usual, a stark contrast to her more tranquil nature. Her mood was sour, the kind of sour that could be felt in the air.

“Shut up, you _shut up._ ”

Gilgamesh laughed quietly, a snicker if anything.

“Getting riled up over a mere child’s game. You should know, Hakuno, you cannot change positions with the force of your stubbornness alone.”

“I’m not being stubborn!”

She was being stubborn, and the louder laugh this coaxed out of him was nothing short of grating.

This was starting to tick her off.

They were getting closer to the finishing line. She had to do something and she had to do it _now._

Reassured that his win was more than certain, she could feel the king’s guard faltering ever so slightly, she just had to wait for the perfect moment to strike, and- ah, there it was. The king’s eyes were no longer as transfixed as they were on the screen.

An opening.

This was her chance.

Mustering all of her courage, Hakuno averted her eyes away from the screen for a moment to give the king one wary stare, pondering on her options before finally making up her mind.

She gave a sideway glance at the screen again, then another to the blond. There was a brief moment of hesitation, short-lived as something dawned upon her and it was all it took for her to get into tackling position, a look of weird determination set on her face.

Just as she was about to lunge at him though, he sensed that he was being stared at and turned his head over her, and before any of them could understand what was about to happen-

“WOMAN!”

-Gilgamesh was bowled over backwards at the force of Hakuno’s tackling his side…

…and the impact of their skulls took place.

_Throb, throb, throb._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, that hurt!_

Her stunt sent them both falling from the couch and landing onto the cold floor, and if it weren’t for his fast reflexes they would have probably rolled over and hit the coffee table.

The impact of their heads probably hurt a little for Gilgamesh as well, if the curse that escaped his lips upon impact, in an ancient language she couldn’t register the meaning of at first, was anything to go by. 

A moment of expectant silence settled between the two after their not so elegant landing on the floor. She didn’t dare to move a muscle, and by the looks of it he wasn’t going to move any time soon either.

Meanwhile, the background music of the videogame they had been playing -competing against each other more like- played softly in the distance, a quick glance at the TV screen telling Hakuno that her stunt had been for naught, as he had already reached the finishing line while she was still probably making her mind up if she should lunge at him or not.

He had won. 

She knew it, and Gilgamesh sure as hell knew it as well.

He was so aware of his win in fact that the first thing the overbearing asshole did after recovering from the fall and taking notice of what was displayed on the screen was laugh loudly beneath her, eyes closed in mirth as Hakuno looked down at him with somewhat resentful eyes, both because her head was still hurting slightly due to the impact from before and because she had been expecting her stunt to secure her a win.

But no, the bastard still won and retribution had not been delivered.

She tried to slip back a little, resting her whole weight on her hands as she tried to stand up and push herself off of him, but the blonde’s arms had wrapped around her waist and refused to let her move.

He was laughing at her again.

“So you’re not wasting time, then” he said, straightening up while she was still sitting on top of him.

In just an instant their bodies were pressed together, Hakuno still straddling him and looking like she had somehow seen a ghost.

In that brief moment of hesitation while she debated if she should wait and see what happened or not, she made the grave mistake of looking into his eyes, those twin hellfire suns of his. He was giving her a stare that Hakuno couldn’t quite interpret, as if he was torn between simply being amused by the turn of events and being overtaken by something far more primal. Suffice to say, it made her feel like she was being peered at as if she was some kind of specimen under a microscope. It was an intensity that was almost unnerving. She still had her clothes on but he somehow made it feel like she was completely naked. Under a gaze like that, she might as well be.

One long finger stroked softly against Hakuno’s half-open mouth, as if to hush her to silence -although there was no need for such; Hakuno found nothing smart to say, and even if she could think of words to say at that moment, she was sure he would simply find a way to keep them all trapped in her throat, so she decided to fill her mind with some exercises to calm herself instead. 

Gilgamesh’s smile broadened then, and his finger pressed gently between her lips.

“Tongue tied, now of all times? Oh well, if you must know, this stunt of yours amused me, folly though it was,” he said, starting to run that teasing finger lightly over her neck and sliding down her collarbone to her belly, following a slow, invisible path on her skin, until the finger left her and its tentative touch was replaced by the feeling of both his hands settling on her hips.

A moment of clarity suddenly took over, and she scoffed lightly at him.

“ _Folly_ , huh. That’s big talk coming from a man who has not been able to see through it until it was too late,” she said, trying to ignore the burning heat in her gut to the best of her abilities.

He leaned in closer, his forehead touching hers as he stroked her hips gently, making her skin tingle and the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Such a simple touch, yet so intense in its decadency it became almost pure. It was certainly a mix of feelings Hakuno didn’t think she would be feeling at the same time.

“Ah, but a deal is a deal, isn’t it so? And petty wiles or not, I still came out first,” he purred as he cupped her cheek in one hand. “In the end, it all played in my favor, as all things do.”

And _now_ she was the one who was taken aback by the turn of events, Gilgamesh deciding that that would be his only warning before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, lips locking in a dance he was the lead of. A dizzying feeling came to her as a fire rose inside of her like molten lava. Pressing into him more, she felt her mind lose its train of thought, letting herself be swept by the feel of his lips moving against her own. She sucked his lower lip between her teeth, testing timidly at first but growing bolder as the moments passed, not really expecting the low groan she elicited with something so simple but drinking it in regardless.

When he pulled apart, he flashed her a smirk that drove chills through her body, the sheer intensity of it making her look away, feeling both awkward and surprised and ah, there it was; she felt a treacherous blush surface on her cheeks. She turned her eyes away from his as she tried to gather both her breathing and her senses back.

“Do not turn your eyes from me,” his voice commanded, and though he looked and sounded relaxed, his tone did not leave place for questions.

Not even waiting for her to comply, Gilgamesh tilted her chin up so as to force her to look at him in the eye just like he wanted her to.

Hakuno was greeted with cloudy red eyes staring back at her. She swallowed thickly.

“What shall you do now, Hakuno? You must know by now that you cannot back yourself from a bet, but are you able to continue this play? I do wonder,” he breathed, driving his hips forward, sending shocks of pleasure through her. “Shall you show me just how good the wiles you were boasting about before really are?”

Her breath staggered, not fully having her wits about her but still nodded her agreement regardless, although she wasn’t sure which sentiment her nod conveyed, if ‘yes, I will continue this’ or ‘yes, I haven’t run out of stunts just yet’ -hell, she’s not even sure which one she wanted to convey in the first place- but her voice didn’t want to work at the moment, so she let it be.

Though a kiss was more than a legitimate way to transfer mana, meaning that she kept her end of the bargain and there was no reason to bring things further other than self-gratification and huoring him further than was really needed, another searing kiss was all she needed for that train of thought to derail and make her heart flutter pathetically inside her chest, deciding that playing along was not that bad of an idea.

The feeling of his fingertips dancing around her thighs made her feel too light-headed to even bother with words. She bit her lower lip, the anticipation all but killing her. It was impossible to stop her body from instinctively reacting to him, though, especially when he started playing with the hem of her skirt with one hand while brushing his lips against her neck.

Her mind went blank when his fingers ghosted over her labia through the fabric of her underwear— and shit, shit, _shit_ her breath caught in her lungs again, willpower all but cracking. Face blazing, she gritted her teeth— he had to be bluffing, there was no way he was going to fuck her on the floor, it simply couldn't-

However, just then, his wandering finger came to a stop, and it was then that she took notice of how his shoulders were trembling slightly in silent… … laughter?

Hakuno’s eyes blinked a couple of times, momentum all but gone.

Oh, yes, yes it was. A small chuckle escaped him, the disconcerted look on Hakuno’s face the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes and the quiet chuckle turned into full-blown laughter.

Hakuno could only stare at his outburst with a mix of confusion and embarrassed rage.

What the _hell_ was his problem now?

“You-you- what the _hell-_ ” she started, but couldn’t finish.

Laughter subsiding, Gilgamesh spoke, leaning in closer again.

“You really are a special breed of fool, aren’t you?” He murmured that in her ear, causing her to take a quick breath in. “It was strangely thrilling to watch you, Master, I must admit. When your stunt failed, you noticed the weight of your decision almost instantly, realizing that you made a mistake… however, you still played along, and not being able to back off due to your petulant stubbornness you just kept digging the hole deeper and deeper, waiting for a bluff that would never come.” And then he pulled himself away from her, laughing again. “Really Hakuno, it was a truly magnificent comedy! I enjoyed it so much in fact I forgot to stop you.”

Somewhat panicking, Hakuno squirmed on his lap, but his hands had gone back to hold her by the hips and she couldn’t move an inch away from him. Oh, if only looks could kill, though.

 _Jerk, jerk, jerk!_ She thought in a mantra as she struggled to contain the urge to smack him repeatedly on the chest, fists curling around the fabric of his shirt instead. ‘ _Forgot to stop you_ ’ her ass! This was all a cunning ruse! 

“You— You are— Beyond-”

“Ah, but who said you could move away? I reckon you were having a moment before, so why stop now? Besides, I still have not claimed my prize yet,” he chuckled, that sybaritic countenance of his doing things to Hakuno despite her better judgment. “Don’t start things if you don’t intend to finish them, Hakuno.”

“Every single time, Gil,” Hakuno sighed, head lolling back to stare at the ceiling, “every single time you pull the same sh-”

“-And every single time you still fall for it,” was his easy reply, and that smirk was devious, far too devious.

Strangely enough, her stomach bottomed out, and the resentful stare she sent him was almost immediate.

“Don’t look so sullen now, Hakuno; my win was all but assured from the start. However, regardless of how certain, let this be my thanks for entertaining me so until the end of that play,” his voice was like liquid lust as he spoke to her, face leaning in closer again, lips precariously close as he tucked an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. “Do accept it with gratitude.”

His lips captured hers again in a kiss unlike those they had shared this evening, not as harsh but just as needy and sweet enough to swipe away her worries at least for however long the spell lasted, the sound of their smacking lips the only sound she could hear as he pushed her back, settling her on the floor and reversing their positions with him coming on top. The floor felt cold and hard against her back but she found she didn’t quite care.

His palms were on her thighs now. She let out a soft moan at the warmness of his hands on her flesh, opening up more for him. Fingers traveled further to go inside her soaked underwear, pulling it down her ankles so that his fingers could glide along her folds, unbothered; they slid between her lips, feeling out her clit, rubbing over it in broad circles. She clenched around nothing, feeling a gush of fluids trickle down between her legs.

The kiss broke. A broken gasp fell from her lips when probing fingers reached her slick opening.

“I’m taking you here,” he proclaimed in between breaths, the sound of a zipper coming undone barely registering. He was already positioning himself, rubbing himself along her slit and smearing her wetness over as he took ahold of her legs, resting them atop of his shoulders and- oh, damn, she’s not that _flexible,_ he knew this already, what was he- “…And not just once.”

She bit her lower lip when the head of him prodded at her opening, making a sound of encouragement at the back of her throat that turned into a strangled noise when the tip of his manhood sank inside her —the feeling of pleasure engulfed her once more, her thoughts ebbing as she was pulled further down until his cock was spreading her open, hot and _good_ and demanding her attention.

They didn’t even make it out of their clothes that he was already deep inside of her and thrusting fast and hard, making obscene wet noises between her legs.

Orgasms came one after another. What was supposed to be one round turned into many more.

An evening later of having Gilgamesh whisper filthy nothings against the sweat slick skin of her neck and make her lose count of how many times she’s reached ecstasy, Hakuno couldn't help but think how unjust fate was that she always had to lose to him like this -in the most stupid, absurd of ways. 

How she always seemed to end up getting the short end of the stick when it came to him remained to be a mystery to her, but one day, she was damn sure, she would catch him unguarded.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me I'm so sorry I've lost control of my life GilHaku has taken over


End file.
